


Run, Lottie

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Males, Bodily Fluids, Breeding Cycle, Community: xmen_firstkink, F/M, Fights, Genderswap, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, girl!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt in the meme (but not strictly fulfilling it) of going into heat while surrounded by fighting alphas.<br/>Charles as always-female!Charles, aka Charlotte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Lottie

Charlotte Xavier hadn't had a heat period in six years, and somehow she had managed to convince herself that the heat wouldn't happen to her anymore, that she was all done with that. Because that mistaken conviction, she ignored the little telltale signs for days; the slight fever, the fatigue, the undistinguished ache in her bones. She decided it was just stress. She worked too hard, like everyone warned her.

So Lottie was sorely unprepared when the heat crashed on her in the middle of the Sunday afternoon. She was on her walk through the over-grown gardens, making calculations how much money it would take to renovate them. She had decided that it would be too expensive to even start a project this big at the moment, when the scenery started to swim in her eyes, the colors moving without reason, bleeding together. Her telepathy crackled and shut down, the constant presence of voices muting until she barely sensed anything at all.

”Oh no,” she whispered, the clip board and pen falling down to the ground with a loud clatter. ”Oh no. No no. Not this.”

Her heart raced, and she was wet, suddenly and completely. She turned around and started running toward the mansion. When her step-father had built a bunker, her mother had insisted building a safe room in addition to that. 'You never know when you might need one', she had said to her and smiled sadly when Lottie had tried to ask for more. Her wisdom had been evident when Lottie's first heat hit, and she sat in that room, alone and scared, crying for two days.

All would be well if she could only reach the safe room and close the door behind...

She ran.

But she didn't run fast enough. Hank reached her first, as his sense of scent was impeccable, and he could run like a wind if he wanted. He was fast, and he was strong, so strong that he knocked her down to her back with a barely a tap of his hand. Before she could even make a sound, he was on her, unceremoniously flipping her over to her stomach. The smell of grass filled her head as he settled on top of her, yanking her skirt up with one hand. He found the edge of the lace and simply ripped her panties off. It all seemed to take a mere second. Lottie shrieked against the ground, kicking her feet and squirming. It didn't help her, but it gave Hank a good advantage to keep her knees open with his thighs. He huffed in pleasure, licking the nape of her neck before biting down gently.

Lottie stilled, her body obeying a deeper instinct than the commands of her panic filled mind. There was a moment of fumbling, as Hank fought with his pants and then his cock pressed against her naked flesh. He was huge, the tip alone felt as big as a fist pressing against her. She gushed moisture, the clear mark of her state, the thick viscous substance already running down her thighs. Lottie moaned as Hank rutted against her, the friction sparking pleasure.

His inexperience showed, for he couldn't find the spot at the first thrust and he growled angry against her neck. Lottie shifted and he found his way, cramming his cock into her, splitting her open with a hard push. Lottie shrieked again, the blunt pain too much at first, but then some switch turned inside, and all sensations turned to pleasure, her body moving on its own accord to meet Hank's thrusts. He hammered frantically, grunting and huffing against her back. His flesh smacked dully against hers, the sound filling her head. It felt good and she relaxed into it for a moment, but too soon Hank stilled in mid-thrust, his cock twitching inside her as he came in thick spurts.

Hank sighed contently and leaned away, pulling his cock out. The come flowed out of her gaping pussy and he was too inexperienced to know that he should pin Lottie now, so he could repeat the mating. But Lottie was ready and she bounced without hesitation, getting to her feet and dashing forward, running as fast as her shaky legs would carry. She knew Hank could catch up to her in few leaps, but there was sudden sound of fighting, an angry growl and sharp scream. Lottie covered her ears as she ran so when Sean's scream reached her, it didn't throw her out of balance.

Lottie reached the front door, and closed it behind her with a heavy thud. She stood in the foyer, trying to think the best way to the bunkers. The way through the kitchen was the shortest, but the longer route could be safer. First up through the servants staircase, and then to other side through the gallery and down from there. If she spread her scent around, it would be harder for them to find the source. She drew a shaky breath and headed to the stairs.

She realized her mistake the second the door hiding the staircase closed behind her and she turned to see Logan staring at her, blocking the way.

“You are in big trouble now, girlie.”

Lottie twirled around, reaching for the doorknob, but Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her deeper to the staircase, pressing her back against the rough stonewall. He sniffed her neck, pushing his hand under her rumbled skirt. He pushed two fingers in her pussy, crooking and twisting until he found the spot that made her knees buckle. He added pressure, and Lottie trashed against him, trying to get away or push against his fingers, she didn't know which one she wanted more.

“Don't fight it, need to get this jizz out of you, to make room for mine,” he muttered against her neck, pressing his teeth against the skin and biting down. Lottie moaned, her muscles tightening, and she hung to his shoulder as she came, squirting all over him, drenching his jeans. He chuckled and withdrew his hand. Lottie tried to get her breathing in check, her mind afloat after the shattering orgasm. She heard the sharp hiss of the zipper, and Logan lifted her up, arms sliding under her knees to support her. Lottie's back scraped against the wall as she slid down further, ending firmly impaled to his cock.

Lottie felt like a doll in his hold, held as easily as if she weighted nothing. Logan splayed his large hands over her butt and fucked her with slow, deliberate stabs. He wasn't as thick as Hank, but he knew how to get deep and stay there with the least effort. Lottie groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her head against his shoulder.

“Always wanted a smart girl like you to carry my pups,” he whispered to her ear, “A looker, with a sharp mind like yours...That's it girlie, milk my cock, good girl.”

Lottie's head lolled against his shoulder in rhythm of the thrusts. He didn't slow down much when he came, just swaying through it, spreading his warmth in her. Logan kissed her cheek, demure gesture when he was still balls deep in her.

“Try to stay alert girlie, this won't end good if you black out.”

“Let me go,” Lottie muttered, fighting the pull of her own body, the tight feeling inside her stomach that had to be defused, with any means necessary. “I need to go.”

“You won't go anywhere, I'm gonna take you again girlie, to make sure,” Logan said, moving slightly. Lottie groaned, unable to stop herself. She wanted him, and she hated him for doing this at the same time.

Before Logan could make good of his word, there was a sharp sound of wood splintering, and the door crashed in, raising a cloud of dust in the staircase. Logan growled in warning and lowered Lottie down from his arms. He pushed her up a stair so she was behind his back. To protect her, Lottie realized and took another step up.

“She is mine!” Hank shouted and his voice boomed from the stone walls. Logan growled, his claws extending with a sharp pop. Lottie didn't wait for the inevitable, she just turned around and started running again, up the stairs, through the corridors and the gallery, all the way to the other end of the east wing.

The door was hidden among the wood panels of the wall and she pushed it open, crawling in. Her back hurt from being scraped against the stone, but she pushed the feeling aside. The corridor was pitch dark and she stood still for a moment, reaching to her right, for the little ledge on the wall. It was still there, her old flashlight that she had hidden here when she had played in the bones of the house. She clicked the flashlight and nothing happened. She tried to stay calm and shook the flashlight carefully, the battery rattling inside. She tried again and this time it worked, the flashlight giving a flickering beam of dim light.

Lottie tried to stay focused only on entwining corridor, to recall the turns that would take her further down, instead looping back to the foyer. She knew this house like a back of her hand, but the heat rose in her head, making her care less, forget more, important details slipping through her fingers like grains of sand. She felt so tired and yet, full of restless energy. Her hand wandered down to touch herself, feeling the hot slickness coating her legs. She withdrew her hand with an angry hiss.

“Snap out of it Lottie! You can do this,” she muttered to herself, trying to stay focused. She had to get to that room. That was all that mattered. She walked faster, the light bouncing on the cold walls.

She came out of the secret corridor through an another hidden door, this one behind the rack of shelves. Now she was only a few steps from the safe room, and only thing missing, was the key. It was a big, clunky thing, Lottie remembered it clearly. It had to be here somewhere. She started going through the dusty boxes on the shelves, lighting the contents with the flashlight. There was a lot of boxes, a lot of forgotten junk and Lottie was tired, her body burning and aching more and more with every passing minute. She couldn't keep this up for long. She had to find it.

“Lottie? What are you doing here?”

She let out a shuddering breath and leaned her head against the hard edge of shelf for a moment. She placed the flashlight on the shelf for safekeeping before turning slowly around.

It was Alex, sweaty after the training, chest bare and gleaming in the dim light. Lottie stared at him, licking her suddenly dry lips. Little Alex. All hard muscle, coated with the stink of innocence. Delicious.

“Are you alright? You look...messed up.”

“Fuck me.”

“What?”

“I want your cock in me. Right now,” she said, her body moving before she had finished the sentence. Part of her tried to fight this, hold her back but the heat was stronger inside her, stronger than that nagging piece. She walked to him, pulling up her skirt and baring her pussy to him. He stared at her in stunned silence, petrified in place like a deer in the headlights. Lottie reached for his belt, unbuckling it and pushing his pants down. He was definitely interested, his cock pushing against the fabric of his boxers. Lottie pushed them out of the way too, and looked down to see what kind of treasure he had hidden there. His cock was beautiful, straight and stout in all the right ways. Lottie licked her lips again.

“God, you smell amazing,” Alex said, touching her hair, then face ever so carefully. His hand kept sliding down, under her shirt, ripped and stained with grass. “Oh wow, so soft,” he sighed, cupping her breast. Lottie smirked and twisted around, rubbing her butt against his hard cock, resting her hand against the shelf for support. It felt so right and natural to display herself like this, her head light and floating when the heat intensified her body to bare essentials, focusing down to nothing but her want.

“Like this, take me like this,” Lottie ordered and Alex complied, slipping in her drenched pussy hesitantly, like he feared hurting her. Lottie bit her lip to stifle the giggle. He reached to fondle her breast again, stopping his thrust to do so and he stayed like that until Lottie swayed her hip to snap him out of it, urging him on. He thrust a few times, completely lost about the rhythm or control, but Lottie didn't care.

“It's alright sweetie, go on, there's my boy, go on,” she urged and held his hand firm against her tit. “You are doing great now, go on, you want to come?”

“Yeah, I'm gonna...”

And that was all it took, he jerked erratically and came, spurt after spurt like he had stacked up come for weeks just for her. Lottie moaned low, shuddering from the power of it. He pulled away awkwardly and started to straight up his pants, blushing fiercely. Lottie straightened up with a satisfied sigh and turned, patting his chest in passing.

“Very well done. Go back to practice now.”

“But we...What just...Lottie, I...”

“Don't worry darling, you did nothing wrong, trust me. Alright, go away now.”

He turned around and hurried away, his mind blaring shame and confusion. It was so strong that it came through, even if Lottie's telepathy was on the frizz at the moment. She tried to care, but the thick semen running down her legs made it hard. She could wipe them all when this was over. She would wipe them all, for certain. But right now, she only needed that key.

She found it on the sixth box on the row, next to the storm lanterns and stack of burnt light bulbs.

“I hope you rot in hell mother, for loosing the fucking key,” Lottie muttered and dashed around the corner, to the door that was styled to look like a wooden door but was in fact solid steel. She pushed the key in the lock and turned, the lock clicking open without resistance. She pulled the door and it moved lightly, no sign of age doing its damage.

There was a light inside the room and before Lottie could realize there shouldn't be, a strong hand grabbed her arm and yanked her inside. She stumbled on the threshold, slamming against a warm, broad chest. Lottie looked up, straight to Erik's dark eyes, and the door slid silently closed behind her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nowhere to Run (Run, Lottie Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410062) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec)




End file.
